Un Gato con Botas in Madrid
by Lady Santos
Summary: After the movie. Our dear Puss in Boots meets a friend from San Ricardo in Madrid, and then the Red Hitchman will help her to find the true love. Meanwhile, a black cat eith soft paws also comes to Madrid.PussXKitty OCXOC Puss/Friendship\OC.
1. Chapter 1

Puss wallked through the roofs in Madrid. He was still running away from the guards and knights, traveling from city to city looking for a way to clear his name and recover his honor.

But at that moment, what really mattered to The Puss in Boots was the sweet smell of a restaurant's kitchen. It was nearly sunset in Spain, and for such reason, the place was empty for sure. Only chefs and other staff members where there at this hour. In one fruit market near there was a young girl of about 25 years with black hair and tanned skin. She wore a simple green dress. A typical Spanish woman. She held and basket full of red apples that she bought moments ago and was walking in the restaurant's direction.

The stomach of the Great Puss in Boots growled the instant the cat put his green feline eyes on that basket. He hadn't eaten a thing since the early morning, and just one of those apples would satisfy Puss's hunger. He wouldn't srike the girl like he did with men, his charm would take care of it. Just one look to his puppy eyes and BAM!  
>He followed her on the roofs, and when the lady neared the backdoor of the restaurant he jumped on the top of some boxes a few inches away.<p>

"Señorita, if you can spare one of those apples for this poor cat...", the feline said using his seductive voice, and in thas exact instant, the lady jumped and screamed, "¡Diablo Gato! He is here!", the orange cat attempted to calm the woman, "No, no, señorita... Please, you need to calm down.", the young woman ceased the screaming and spoke, "So, what do you want?"

"Like I said before, one of these beautiful apples should be more then enough for me.", He awsered before remembering that he hadn't introduced himself yet, "Oh, Where are my manners?", Puss removed his hat and bowed, "Mí nombre is Puss in Boots, señorita", The lady, with a surprised expression, approached to the feline's face.

"Puss? The Puss in Boots?", the orange cat, sprawled, nodded before put the hat back in his head, "Sí, soy yo. Do you know me from somewhere?". That was quite obvious since the young woman had acknowledged him at first Madrid, Puss was better known as The Diablo Gato of the many names he had through Spain and the world.

"Don't you remember me? Soy Josefina Hernández, or how you and Humpty used to call me, Pepita Pedrita.", Puss was a bit puzzled by hearing the woman's and his old friend's name in one sentence. Until, like a snap, the Puss in Boots exclaimed

"¡Pepita, La chica que vivía cruzar La calle Del orfanato!", said Puss in Spanish, "You were the girl that used to throw rocks at Humpty when we passed by". He continued, this time in english, with a bit of a saddened expression.

Josefina nearly said something else, but the mad sound of someone coming in their direction was heard from behind the door. The young lady soon acknowledged the owner of those steps, "¡Ay caramba! Puss, You have to get out of here! If my boss sees you, He won't hear you like I did!", the feline didn't understand, "Just go, Puss in Boots!", Hearing this, the cat lost no time. He jumped away to the top of another roof in the provimity, far from anyone sight.

Puss saw Pepita speaking with what looked like a caveman with an apron. He screamed at her, and she just nodded. When the shouting ceased, Puss saw Josefina apologize and then enter into what looked liked a kitchen. Ready to leave, he straightened his hat. It was when heard,"Psst, Puss!", The feline turned to the backdoor, where sat a bright red apple.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an updated version. the wonderful InheritedMadness is now my beta reader. thank you very much.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark when Kitty Softpaws landed at the port of Madrid with both paws on her feline waist. Rumor told that there was a treasure beneath the city, and of course, she wanted it all to herself.

But that wasn't the only reason. 'El Diablo Gato España' was in Madrid, and he was someone that Kitty wanted more than any treasure. She hadn't seen Puss in Boots since the confusion in San Ricardo few months ago.

She did not have much time to enjoy the scenery though. A young man a little more than 20 years old jumped from a window of one of the shops near the port. He wore black pants, a white blouse and had brown hair and blue eyes.

He ran like someone who wanted to save his father from the gallows, holding a small bag of coins- which leaked-and had a very wide smile. What surprised Kitty was the fact that a 'P' was a marked in brown cloth of the bag.

Kitty would have laughed at the situation and continued along her no, that bag of gold coins was Puss's gold, with the easily identifiable 'P'. Only she got the privilege of stealing from him. This man was as good as dead.

Being this way, the monochromatic feline ran after the man. He was quite fast and slippery, and still there was no sign that Puss had noticed the thief, '_Or maybe Puss wasn't home...or what if he was hurt'_, Kitty didn't quite finish her thoughts because a 'muy caliente' voice screamed,

"Stop right there, boy! Nobody makes the cat angry! Now give me that gold or fear me!"Puss was upon a balcony as he spoke. Then he jumped between the man and Kitty, still having not noticed Kitty, and finished with his signature phrase, "If you dare."

"A fight between species and winner takes all?" - The man spoke, revealing a deep voice for his supposed age. Kitty took this chance to make herself noticed in her own way.  
>"My name is Luigi Donizetti and accept your challenge, Puss in Boots" In a single fluid motion, he pulled a knife from his belt, threw the bag of coins at a wall, and secured it there with the knife. With both hands free he said,"Draw your sword, feline!"<p>

Letting out a laugh, Puss instinctively pulaced his right paw into the holster of his sword, only to find a hollow where it was supposed to be, "What the hell ...", he cursed as he looked, around searching for the sword.

"Looking for something, mister?", a very familiar feminine voice said behind him. Kitty. Puss turned to face the blue-eyed cat, "Softpaws, remember? You need to take better care of your things, my love, you've just had been robbed twice in a row. You might as well hit him with a guitar!"she laughed.

"Haven't I told you to forget the incidence with the guitar? It was an accident! My paws acted upon instinct!", the tabby defended himself, keeping away a laugh.  
>"Now where were we...?", Puss aked returning to his initial mood and posture, just to find the wall completely empty, his gold coins gone. "I think he left..."Kitty commented on the obvious. That was when both cats heard the sound of boxes being shattered on the ground.<p>

Luigi was running once again. He'd taken off running when Puss and the other cat were distracted. Now all he needed was a place to hide away and enjoy his small fortune... A little restaurant sitting on the corner looked nice.

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter beta readed by my dear InheritedMadness<strong>

**the first chapter was now updated, also with his help.**

**in the next, a dance fight!**

**Luigi: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepita was in the dressing room beneath the stage. The restaurant where she worked in the morning had flamenco and tango shows every Thursday evening, and she participated in the flamenco dancing.

She was wearing a long and blood-red, frilly, sleeveless shot. Her loose black hair cascaded past her shoulders, and a red rose was stuck behind her ear.  
>Now all that remained was her lucky charm. A pair of earrings made of gold and emerald, which had been in her family for generations. She secured them one by one with the delicacy of someone taking care of a newborn.<p>

"Josefina! Come on, you're late!" Came a male voice from behind the door. He was the father of Pepita, Alejandro. The 'caveman with an apron' who fought with her earlier. The man didn't like the slightest bit to see his daughter dancing with a bunch of grown men and the king's knights.

Of course, Josefina didn't like her father's protectiveness, but it showed the love that the old cooker had for his only daughter - She grew up being the youngest of three men and had always been protected at the request of her father - but then she hated not being as independent as other friends of same age ... Or as Puss in Boots, which that time had seen the whole of Spain

"I'm ready, Papá," said Pepita opening the door of the dressing room. Her father looked up and down and then said, "It's beautiful, as always. A new dress?," She didn't react to the compliment - it was customary for Alejandro to praise her, "Sí, Grandma gave it to me when I was bathing there at home" Without further comment, her father stepped aside. Pepita took a deep breath and climbed on stage.

* * *

><p>Luigi entered the same restaurant with the biggest smile he'd ever worn. He, Luigi, had just robbed Puss in Boots and escaped without a scratch, literally. He had to celebrate in style. Immediately asked for one Bleed and got a hat.<p>

The Italian had arrived in Spain at the height of adolescence with nothing but five coins and the clothes he wore upon himself. He had no choice but to rob anyone who crossed his path, including the hearts of the girls. Now the need to steal was over.

"Señores y señoritas, it is time for today's Thursday dance to begin. And as is the tradition of this restaurant, my daughter Josefina Hernandez will open the show," Alejandro came on the stage accompanied by his daughter who was holding a white fan. Donizetti quickly opened his lips in a smile to see Josefina.

When Alejandro stepped off the stage, the musicians started playing, and Pepita began to dance.

Her high heels tapping on the wooden stage, she opened the fan. At the sound of Guajira, she soon began to spin, shaking the fan in a circular motion, as if her wrist didn't exist.  
>Her hair floated in the air while her feet beat heavily on the wooden floor in time with the song, leaving Luigi's smile even more open. He didn't know that Puss and Kitty had reached the restaurant and were upon him, in the beams that held up the roof.<p>

"I know that woman," said Puss, also marveling. "I met her in San Ricardo when she was a chica..." Kitty looked away from the stage to the orange cat's green eyes, "I do not think her that impressive. I dance infinitely better, don't I?" She said in a jealous tone. Puss had a reputation for being a lover among women, whether they were human or feline.

Pepita didn't see any of them while she was dancing. In fact, she didn't even look at the audience. She had stage fright, and her grandmother taught her to not look at the audience, but to focus on the ance. She threw the fan on the stage floor as the music changed

Now with free hands, she held and rocked the dress, making the ruffles fly. With a confident look, she conveyed sensuality and femininity during the five minutes the presentation lasted.

Sweating and breathing heavly, Josefina stood with both arms raised over her head and eyes closed. The audience clapped, except one table. Luigi had an false expression of disgust on his face, "You call this flamenco? I've seen chickens dancing better ...", he said.

All were silent. And somewhere, a cat said,"Oooohhhhhh."

"¿Qué dice usted?" said Pepita, putting her hands on her hips, the spanish accent clear in her words, "If you think that I was not good, come here and do better, senor," She walked to the end of the stage, the adrenaline still acting from the of the performance. "Okay then," said Luigi, leaving the table. Still sitting on the table was the bag of coins.  
>"I recognize that voice," said Kitty still upon the beams, "This man was the person who robbed you, Puss," the feline said. Kitty positioned herself, ready to snatch the bag of coins on the table, but Puss took her paw, "Wait a minute Kitty. Maybe we should see this." The monochromatic cat sat back down on the beam.<p>

The musicians started playing in a frantic pace with Pepita dancing first. She hit the bust and shoes. Luigi had never danced in his life, all he wanted was the girl in his arms like so many Spanish women who fell in love with him. He had already seen, however, other people dancing flamenco steps and mimicked.

The competition became increasingly fierce, and the opponents each closest. 'You will not win!'Josefina thought as she looked into the eyes of Luigi. They started doing synchronized movements, Luigi mimicking steps of the Josefina.

"What's your name, boy?" Pepita looked like a torero facing a angry bull. "I am Luigi Donizetti, chica. But you can call me 'mi amor' when this dance is over" The music was accelerated to such speed that the boots Luigi wore seemed to be flying. Josefina was getting tired so she decided to finish it quickly. Whirling closer to him, their faces were inches apart.

What Josefina didn't foresee was the fact that Luigi grabbed her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I do know I couldn't write the dance correctly, it's very hard ya know?<strong>

**Well, here goes some videos that can help you to imagine the scenes, all youtube:**

**.com/watch?v=BdDD9JX-Tyg&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=hgitRq_0410&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=nntFmw59yxs&feature=related**

**.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2G-hkNe7ZEk#t=297s**

**oh! and Bleed means Sangria, a popular spanish beverage.**

**and Gajira is a song and a class of dance inside of Flamenco.**


End file.
